


冰桶情缘

by Alastiel



Series: 都市言情AU段子集 [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel





	冰桶情缘

28岁的Charles Xavier拥有全国最火的脱口秀节目，节目的预定排期表已经排到了2020年，每个领域的明星名流都希望自己能在某个周五夜里挤进X秀的直播间，在Charles美妙蓝眸的鼓舞和鲜艳红唇的引导下，展现90分钟正面生动而幽默的自我。  
作为纽约大学的心理学客座教授，赏心悦目的在外和睿智丰富的内涵让Charles在节目中既能引经据典一展英伦学院派优雅又不失对嘉宾心理的细致洞察而对其发挥做出正向指引，即使嘉宾对当前话题哑口无言他也能即刻巧妙化解尴尬。  
他可以——“不带脏字地将咒骂诠释得风流雅致”或“即兴用十四行诗表达一个婉约优美的荤段子”  
他是所有需要曝光量领域的宠儿，各顶级社交圈的交点。

而当冰桶游戏在名人圈病毒式传播的时候，这样闪耀的光环似乎变得不妙起来。  
Charles在活动参与者大面积爆发的第一天就收到了8个点名，公关团队在第一时间开会建议他尽可能多接受几桶试炼——提出建议的代表马上被Raven用高跟鞋攻击并差点当场解雇。跃跃欲试的Charles在妹妹的禁令下只好采用另一方案穿着白衬衫跳进冰泳池待了二十秒并捐出了相当可观的善款让人们加倍爱他。  
而接下来更受关注的，则是Charles会交棒给谁的问题。  
公关团队在余下的十小时内拟定了名单，在最后半小时用短讯发到了Charles的手机上。  
Charles已经完成备课和淋浴钻进温暖芬香的被子里，他撑起眼皮打开应用，用最后的力气在自己关注的人里选择那五个名字塞进那条接力推特，他摸索着点下发送键，瞬间滑进黑暗甘甜的梦乡里。  
Raven来电的时候是七点，Charles仅睡了三小时，他烦闷地把听筒拿近耳边。  
“你什么时候与Erik Lehnsherr变得这么熟？”  
“你说Eric…我一年前……等等，Lehnsherr？？”  
Charles完全醒了过来。  
“是的，我不知道你原本想点Eric谁，但最终你点了Erik Lehnsherr，而他已经在半小时前完成挑战和捐赠并上传视频了。”  
Charles花了一整天来消化他有生以来经历的第一次重大失误，各种意义上的——同时，也是最为甜蜜的一次。

Charles把被誉为“史上最辣参议员”Erik Lehnsherr的冰桶挑战视频看了10遍以后——天哪他让三个保安人员把半个浴缸的冰水淋了下去，抬起双手捂住自己发热的脸。  
他与这位32岁的政界新星仅在一个慈善酒会上有一面之缘，作为一个政客Erik实在过于英俊，裹在定制三件套里的挺拔身型在人群里醒目到极点。尽管Charles认为他获取部分政绩的手段太过激进，也无法否认他在民政方面颇有卓见和推动，不能否认的还有自己伸手与他相握时在那双深邃灰绿眼睛凝视下的心跳加速。  
然而他们此后再无交集，Erik Lehnsherr只是Charles推特关注的千位名流之一，而他也从未有去浏览那些只有公关作用页面的兴趣。

关于“Charles Xavier”与“Erik Lehnsherr”熟识的话题迅速引爆，Charles发现推特上甚至出现了相关的热门标签。  
我是不是该做些什么？或者真的什么也不做？  
由于公关团队觉得这个失误无伤大雅并不打算做什么来挽救，不这么觉得的Charles一边混乱的思考一边不自觉地又点开了那个视频。  
“他可真是太辣了。”  
Charles发现自己把这句话呢喃出口时差点咬掉自己的舌头。他在床上翻滚了两圈最终还是盯住屏幕里Erik精炼肌肉隆起的宽阔肩膀，又无法自控地把目光滑向结实曲折的细腰和没入低腰裤头里的人鱼线，oh还有被浸湿织物勾勒出形状的胯间。  
更难以抗拒的当然还有他直视镜头说的那句，“我很高兴，Charles。”  
Charles又把自己摔进了枕头里。  
一刻钟后他给Raven发了个短讯：“我想我需要Lehnsherr的号码。”  
Raven在三分钟后发了过来，Charles把号码存进联系人里。

终于翻腾得再次困倦起来的Charles差不多睡过去的时候手机又响起，他眯着眼看屏幕。  
来电者是Erik Lehnsherr。  
Charles微笑起来。

END

 

\-----------后续--------------  
节目录制还剩最后五分钟。  
“我有一个请求。”Erik Lehnsherr从X秀摄影棚以舒适著称的小羊皮沙发靠背上直起身。Charles眨了眨眼，他摊开手耸肩，“如果我力所能及的话。”  
“剩余的时间请交给我。”Erik看表，“四分十八秒。”  
Charles看向站在主摄像身边的自己男友的金发秘书，对方向他露出个安抚的笑容。  
“帮个忙议员先生，别让人们觉得你更适合坐在我这边。”Charles微笑着示意他可以开始“Lehnsherr时间。”

“也许这样做会让我损失两成以上的选票，但我不想再等。”  
Charles立刻投给他一个警告眼神，试图告知他绝不能在自己的节目上乱来。  
英俊的参议员并未接收到指令，他走到Charles的椅子前单膝跪下，从外套口袋里拿出戒指盒朝他打开。  
“即使你的观众们会恨我，Charles Xavier，我无法再忍受不能彻底拥有你，请跟我结婚。”

Charles三年来第一次让节目出现了五秒以上的对话空白。  
事实上那空白持续了三十秒，之后则是一点也不“Charles Xavier”的语无伦次。  
作为补偿的是他们在双双戴上戒指后吻够了两分钟。  
节目导演镇定地走出沸腾的摄影棚，开始打电话预定收视破纪录的通宵庆功。

Erik在一个月后确定了连任，“彻底拥有”不代表“阻止出镜”的话，也许Charles的观众并没有那么恨他。

真的 END了！

从“确保HE”党进化成了“每篇都结婚”党...


End file.
